


Garden of Craftmenship AU

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Errorist is creepliy nice, Fresh is confused, M/M, Scraplands, bascially an alice in wonderland, everyone get werid designs and personalities, i'll add more characters as i continue, idk why i made this, it a place where unfinished/forgotten AU ideas go, life and death au, or epic micky, with skeletons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Fresh wakes up to find that the multiverse he knew is flip upside  down.Will he find his way out of this messed up word or will he fall for a creepy but kind glitch while being attacked by people he once knew?-------------------------------Edit: changed the summaryAU i’ve made where Ink and Error are basically a life and death AU but Error is life and Ink is Death and Fresh is stuck in ‘Limbo’ and befriends Error who is named Errorist (florist + Error) and ink is named Nefarink (Nefarious + Ink) this AU is this a work in progress





	1. Stings of fate

**Author's Note:**

> a weird Errorfresh fanfic idea i had late one night...sorry to anyone who is super confused about this AU  
> this AU is this a work in progress

I just want to rest…….

And lay in the sun all day…

But first i need to keep my demons at bay……

 

Fresh Dragged his tired and bleeding body across the snow,his chest staining the innocent white snow with his corrupted crimson blood,he gritted his teeth in agony as each step-the cold stabbed him like a ray of knives as the snow clung onto his body like the parasite he is.Fresh’s legs beyond sore and aching gave up on him so suddenly that he fell face first into the snow.

If there was one emotion he could feel.It would be exhaustion.

He was tired.so tired he thought as he curled into a ball in hopes to save what heat was left of him as the storm continue on harshly-he was tired of everything,tired of fighting,tired of being alive.

He was just tired.

He could see black spots blurred his vision-his soul slowly beating,struggling to breath like he was being strangled to death as his eyes droop before closing on him.He could feeling the darkness engulf him into the nothingness of the void where he might stay for eternity.

And for once,he loved it.

 

\-------------------------  
ỹ̵̘̼̬͙̍ǫ̵̤͎͈͂̋̓̔ự̶̞̉̎̍̏̇̚ ̶̝̜̯̗̳̉̓̂͜ͅp̷̨̄̊ȯ̸̢͎͙̲̎̅́̌o̵̧̠̥̼̞̩͂̎̇͆r̴̫͎͜͝ ̴̬̟̖̅͑ů̴̢̪̼̎̎̈́̾̀́͜ͅn̶̳̯̳̦͝f̴̰̄̉̍͛̚o̶̭̝͔͖̤̤͋̋̕ȑ̴̤̟̪t̴̨͉͔̩̳͚̿u̸̱̪̥̥̐͑̚͠ņ̶̳̺̤͍̙̭̾͋̆̅͌̚a̶͖̫̐̊̀͛t̶͈̜̜̳͍̞̄̽̚͜ę̷͓̤̫͈̀̀̋̈̅͆̕ ̸̛̛̞̟̯̤͊͌̓s̶̛̤͖͖͉̙̽̌̔̌͜ő̶̢̼̟̩͜u̶̼̖̝̖̍͜l̵̙͓̻͓͚͈̘̕.̷͖͔͂̓̍.̶̺̣͎͌.̵̛̗̭̤͂͂̇.̶̞̪̺͗͋̑̑̽̇.̴̻̞̐̈́̌̄̀͘.̶̧̥̰͇̼̔ͅ

į̶̘̮̪̠̤͊͌̇f̵͖͛̑́̍͑ ̵̹̗͚̗̾̅̌͛͛͘͜o̷̰̱͚͕̲͛̀̿͝ṉ̴̢͖̗̯͈̒͛l̴̘̪̄̑y̴̗̬͈̿̐̊̊͋͜ ̶͓͘ͅs̶̭̖̆ő̴̖͖̠̦̑̑m̷̨̛̯̯̙̖̝̬̈̽̿̀̕ȇ̵̛̲̣͓̑͒̂͆͂ò̵̜̈́̃͘ͅṅ̷̤͙͖̥̞̩̾͠e̴̛͍̍̐̊͊͋ ̸̢̜̬̓ç̷̭̜̙̣̥̿̏͗̎ͅo̷̢͛͒u̶̩̠̤̪͕̜̓̔̄l̶͉̘̪̞͚͘ḑ̵̢̫̥̲͎͓̀͘ ̷̗͖̊͒̆̃̈́͘l̶̻̣̦̤̝͎̏͛̉͜õ̶̙̠̣̹̞͎̏̊̓ͅv̵͙͙͈͚͖͉͐͛e̵̛̪̠̘̟̱̊ ̸̛̥̪͚̪̻̈́̅̏͘y̷͚͈̽̑̇̒ơ̸̟̮͍̓̎̒̊́͠ȗ̴̢̅

w̶̱̼͈͍̞̥͈̽̾̋͒̈́̕ë̷̦̗̝̹́͠l̸̡̲̑l̸͎̯̋͜,̶͉̈́͆̂͐t̷̨̡̩̥͕̅̏̆̕h̴̲̘̙e̶̹̐͑̋̇ǐ̷̯̪̠̝͙̝̐͘ͅr̷͍̜̘̃̍ͅ ̶̜̭̂̋̏͘l̷͕͕͎̺̗̫͐̌̍o̵͍͂̎̈́̌ͅs̷̺͈̖̳̠͇͈̓͌ṫ̸̢͍͖̰͈́͛̀͜ ̸̟̠̹̊͆͒͜i̴̡̤͐ͅ ̷̱̰͕̩͈̻̑̑͂͑̅͑̄ş̶͚̦͖̺̋̕̚ȃ̵͍͌̈̐̉͑ÿ̸̻͓̰́͘

Warmth.

He could feel warmth.

Is this what death feels like? He thought as he embraced every bit of warmth.

he stirred a bit as he felt something touch him-his eyes fluttered open trying to focus on the brown looking blur, slowly his vision clear up to come into view of a vintage looking room.Fresh slowly tried to sit up but he felt a sharp pain in his chest--he pressed his hands onto his chest to find it all bandaged up staining with a bit of blood,his bones were cracked and flaking a bit--it stung badly but he didn’t care about that right now.

He took a look around,the room looked to be made with oak and small designs are carved into it,but it wasn't that it caught his eyes; it was the blanket that was sewn together with many bright indridesant colours,even the carpet and pillows were cover in these patterns,their were also handmade dolls and wooden toys lining the shelfs.

He noticed that his glasses were sitting on the bed side table with a plate of fruit slices,he took his glasses-he didn’t want anyone to know he was a virus--especially whoever helped him,they must’ve saw him lying dead in the snow.

That or he died.

The Rosewood clicked open to reveal the owner-to which the already confused Fresh could only stare in disbelief at what he saw,he has to be dreaming or definitely dead.

It was Error.but not the Error he knew.

This Error was tall and slim unlike his Error -he wore a cream corset that look way too tight on him, he was wearing green Boho Baggy pants that faded to white and the bottom on the pants while also wearing a midnight blue frilly skirt,his sleeves were cherry red that are also faded,he was also wearing a red silk scarf that reached the floor.This Error’s face seemed...so pastel,very soft as he wore a flower clip on his head too-his “tears” were not the usual crying ones but little blue tear shapes on his cheeks.

“Thank goodness you’re awake! It would’ve been a shame if you had died” ‘Error’ exclaimed.

Already Fresh felt uneasy with him,at least his Error didn’t even tried to be so creepy, he usually just tried to stab him.

“Oh where are my manners! My name is Errorist nice to meet you!” he introduced himself bowing a little.

“The name’s Fresh ,say do ya know where i am?” he asked as he swung his feet out of bed.

“Well..dear Fresh you’re in the scraplands! A place where leftover AUs go” he explained.

Fresh raise his brow “A place where left over AUs go?”

Errorist Nodded “yep! ideas that were scrapped or forgotten and left to rot..i’m the leader of this place”

Fresh nodded taking a piece of fruit from the silver platter.

“So uh do ya know how i got here?” Fresh asked before taking a bite.

“I saw you stumble through the snow and i couldn’t let a parasite like you suffer! you seem so sad,i can't imagine what you've been through” Errorist replied as Fresh choked his fruit.

Well there goes his disguise.

“Are you planning to leave once you’ve healed?” Errorist asked a hint of sadden I his voice.

Fresh kinda too pity on this Error,he seemed so nice.creepy.but nice.,besides not like anyone missed him.

“I guess it won’t hurt ta hang around your crib for a while” Fresh shrugged.

The ‘Error’ beamed with delight as Fresh watch him with curious eyes.

“Yes! yes! this is wonderful! I can’t wait for you to meet my friends! But for now you must rest!” He giggled,twirling around the room,his scarf following him

Fresh tried to hold in a snort,Error? Having friends? It was almost laughable.Error hated everyone equally.Including him,well--everyone hated Fresh so it was probably difficult to tell who he likes.

But then again Error--rist was WAY more different than his Error,he was so kind..but then again he could be trying to trick him..he’ll have to keep an eye on him.

“Oh have you finished eating?” Errorist asked snapping him out of his thoughts

Errorist clapped his hands and the platter whirred to life jolting little legs and hopped off the bedside table and crawled away.

Fresh was surprised by the gadget “Woah neato”

Errorist giggled at Fresh but then a phone rang off in the halls.

“That must be the council calling! i must leave you Fresh” he said as he turned to the door before turning back Fresh “by the way! I fix up your clothes,there in the closet bye!” 

Errorist left the room leaving Fresh alone in this unfamiliar room,he soon got up and made his way to the closet.Opening the door handles laced with gold revealing his clothes neatly piled on top of each other.he took his top which was stitched together with many patterns where the cut from his chest was,his jacket had a little handmade rose on the chest and a rose pattern down his left sleeve.

He put on his shirt,smelling cinnamon and apple off it.he than puts on his jacket and take a good look at himself.things may be confusing now but he might as well enjoy what he has got right now.

For future troubles may occur...


	2. Fabric Friends and Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh meets some of Errorist's friends some he may or may not recognise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally posted the second chapter,sorry if there any mistakes as i am wrting this it is 6 in the morning and i am in pain so i cant move from my bed. :')
> 
> i also got a Wattpad (same username) so you guys can have a chat with me!  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/InkyOverlord

After Fresh got dressed he left his room and entered the hallway,which was covered with many colorful paintings and grandfather clocks.he followed the noise of what seem to be Errorist talking on the phone.

“Yes! Yes! Anodyne I know how much you like his cooking I promise I’ll stop by at his place to get you some” the pastel glitch talked on.

As soon as Fresh enter the small yellow room,Errorist turned to Fresh before smiling warmly at him,curling the cord of the phone.

“Anodyne,I’ll be introducing a new friend to the council yes dear! He’s first one in years! Anyway I have to go now! Ta! Ta!” He spoke as he hung up before facing Fresh.

Fresh couldn’t help but smile at how cute he was,always exclaiming stuff and whoever ever this Anodyne person is seems nice too.

“Greetings dear Fresh! Do you like what I did with your clothes? I had some leftover cloth and made a little flower for your jacket!” He bashfully said 

Fresh poked the little felt flower on his chest “yeah it’s pretty rad”

“Wonderful! I’m so excited to introduce you to my friends!” He proudly exclaimed,Gesturing Fresh to follow.

As Fresh followed him down the many flights of stairs and hallways (which for some reason lead to dead ends) they both manage to get outside.

—————————-

The outside wasliterallysewn together,buildings,houses,heck even the ground was sewn with green strings,Fresh thought it must’ve been Errorist‘s work fixing these dead AUs.

“Welcome to scrapland’s main road!” Errorist introduces as Fresh watched the many different monsters walk around them.

“And my! my! It looks like we have first friend!” Errorist beamed looking off into the distance.

Fresh looked up and could make out a figure resembling a dog dash their way to them both.The creature crashed into Fresh’s legs causing them to both fall down.

The dog had multiple magenta eyes each one with a different shape in them and the creature was gooey as it swayed its long black tail,the creature was also wear a blue jacket with a pink shirt underneath and wearing a purple collar.

The creature yapped at Fresh,jumping around excitedly on all of its six inky legs.

“Let me introduce you to Ink Cartridges or IC as most people call him and I see that he’s excited to meet you” he chuckled as IC ran circles around Fresh,checking him out.

Fresh immediately recognized the creature as Paperjam,the lonely bitter ink blob that would alway insult him in some way,but never do any physical harm–but now he’s nothing more than a pup.

“IC” Errorist called gaining attention from the dog “is Ghoul home? I need to get something from his brother” 

The creature yapped happily and trotted away,showing where they need to go.

“Well he’s...certainly somethin’” Fresh groaned standing back up.

Errorist laugh softly as he followed beside the dog.

“Don’t worry sweetie there are plenty more where that came from!”

——————————

They made to the house and the first thing Fresh notices is the paper lanterns that had unknown symbols painted onto them and the wooden beams had carvings of dragons onto them.The house had two mail boxes that were shaped to be like creature on the the wooden beams,one was filled to the brim and the other was empty.

IC smells a couple of the flowers before sitting down next to them.Errorist patted the blob before knocking on the large wooden door.

A couple of locks clicked and the door open revealing a hooded skeleton,the skeleton’s blue jacket was patchy and his hoodie had little fake horns.

“Hello Ghoul!” Errorist greeted as entered the house “is your brother home?

“Hiya pal” Ghoul nodded then glancing at Fresh then back at him.”and no,my bro isn’t here at the moment,but the food in the fridge”

Errorist nodded as he went into another room,presumably the kitchen,while Fresh just kinda awkwardly stands next to Ghoul.

“So,you’re the new kiddo huh?” Ghoul said catching Fresh’s attention “the names Ghoul,nice to meet ya” as he held his hand out.

Fresh seriously shook Ghoul’s hand only to soon regretted it.

Zap!

Fresh yelped in shock as he jumped back while Ghoul laughed hysterically.

“Ghoul!” Errorist called from the kitchen “are you electrocuting your guests again?!”

Ghoul wiped a tear from his eye “you have to admit it,his reaction was pretty shocking” he joked winking at Errorist.

Errorist tried not to laugh at the others misfortune and instead glared at the hooded skele.

"Watt? Too soon?” before laughing again.

Errorist glared darkly at him again which quickly made him zip it.

“Fresh dear are you okay? Does it hurt?” Errorist asked in a soft motherly tone.

The way he held Fresh’s hands made his soul feel something,this Error way way different than the others ones he’s met in the multiverse,Errorist was a rarity.his hand still stung but it felt numb compare to Errorist soft,caring eyes.

Fresh quickly snapped out and pushed Errorist away.

“Never better! I’ve had worse” he waved off putting up his usual fake grin.

Errorist seemed a little taken back but smiled anyway.

“That’s good to hear dear” he said before turning to Ghoul with a face full of anger “now Ghoul,it would be a shame  
if your brother caught wind of your shenanigans”

Ghoul scratched his face,looking like he didn’t care.

“Don’t you mean if?” He questions pulling out a chocolate to which Errorist gasped dramatically.

“You wouldn’t”

“I would” he smirked pulling out a SECOND bar,Fresh watched as Errorist mouth drooled in hunger and lust.

“DEAL!” He exclaimed snatching the bars out of Ghouls hands and hiding them in his corset.

“Well—um that’s settled! Now we must head off now ta! Ta!” He waved gesturing Fresh to follow.

Once outside,IC stirred a bit in his sleep before waking up and excitedly jumped at the sight of Fresh.

Fresh happily patted the dog to which he ‘boof’ in response and then followed behind him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

All three of them made their way downtown to a large building,the building like the others was sewn together,except it looked like more thought went into it with a large golden symbol of a sewing kit at the top of the building with two large pillars on either side.

As they Entered the building Fresh noticed how fancy the room was,marble flooring with victorian Chairs on either side of wall and a red carpet that lead up the spiral staircase.

“This place got’s some class yo” Fresh said in awe as he looked at his own reflection in the waxed floor.

Errorist chuckled,watching Fresh be amazed by such simple thing but at the same time curious about why he’s never seen these things.

As the trio goes up the stairs they’re met with two large,heavy lime green doors,Errorist pushed them open with ease to reveal a large countroom-looking area with many weird looking people talking to each other or typing on the their laptop.

“Aw pupper!””no dogs allowed!” two voices called in unison.

A conjoined skeleton came towards the group,it was obvious it was Dream and Nightmare who happen to be conjoined at the hip,their clothes were just like their normal counterpart but completely grey. Fresh found it a little unnerving how one had a huge grin on his face and the other was frowning with black goop coming from his eyes.

 

“Anodyne! It’s so nice to see you again! I Brought the food you wanted!” Errorist chirped pulling a small box from his cape and handing it to the duo.

“Thank you!” “disgusting” they said taking the box.

“And-oh! Anodyne! I would like you to meet my new friend Fresh!” He introduced gesturing to Fresh who just did a finger gun.

“Nice to meet you” “go to hell” they greeted as the smiling one holding out their hand.

Fresh flinched slightly,remembering what happened earlier.Errorist seemed to notice and manges to step in.

“Um Anodyne i don’t mean to be rude but don’t you have those reports that you have to fill in by tomorrow?” Errorist interrupted while Fresh internally thanked the stars.

“I do! Thanks for reminding me! See ya!””can i leave now?” Anodyne grinned as the two left the room in no particular hurry.

Fresh just looked at Errorist confusingly to which he just smiled before leading Fresh to the others.

“Fresh i like to introduce you to my friends and workmates!” Errorist introduced gesturing to a small group of skeletons.

“The one on the laptop is the lovely Purity! He organizes events for the town” He exclaimed towards a skeleton who’s hood covered his face so much that two mismatched eyes could only be seen, one red and one purple,his hoodie was a pure white.Purity looked up from his laptop,nodded then went back to work.Fresh could easily see that it was Dust,the same guy who try to rip his insides out--technically not the same cause this guy looked like he only cared about work.

Errorist pointed at a tall,dark purple plague doctor “and that’s Healer! He’s a really good doctor! He also helps Purity with the reports!”

Fresh wasn’t sure who he was but he assume he was Horror considering that Dust and Horror were practically inseparable,Healer greeted him with a accent he couldn’t recognize.Healer also held a smaller skeleton who looked absolutely terrified.

“This...is...Grunge..he..takes the public complaints..and files them to me…” Healer gestured at the small skeleton with the white jacket and cherry red eyes,he also had a small bandaid on his nose.with no doubt it was a fell sans,it was definitely strange to see a shy edgy skeleton.

Fresh smiled a waved to which the skele turned red and quickly hid behind Healer.IC trotted over to Grunge and nuzzled his face into his coat.

“And lastly--” Errorist paused looking around the room “hey where’s Xavier??” He asked 

“He’s……”

“S-sorry i’m late!”

“Late…”

A black skeleton dashed into the room and quickly dumped all his content from his hands onto the table.

“Oh! Xavier there you are! I was about to introduce you to our new pal Fresh!” He replied as Xavier sat exhausted on his table.

Xavier had a huge red ‘X’ across his face and his clothes could be easily compared to a pilot from the 1900’s,he also seemed to be welding a spork on his back.

‘Lemme take a guess...he’s Cross’ Fresh thought was he watched the pilot profusely apologize to the glitch.

“—well um I-it’s nice to meet you Fresh! If I had know you were coming I would’ve gotten a bit more organized” he apologized.

“Now that we’ve introduced ourselves I thinks it’s a good idea to explain our history about this place!”

——————————

“So when a AU is forgotten it’s just taken here?” Fresh asked as he played fetch with IC.

Errorist nodded “when a AUs is destroyed,forgotten or infect,bits of code will drifted away in the void until they land here” he explained as he pulled out a sewing needle that was attached to a green string. “And it’s my job to fix it up to the best of my ability”

“We...are aware...of these AUs...but we don’t know all….like where you came..” Healer spoke up.

Fresh went quiet,was it okay to tell them? Errorist somehow knows but do the rest know?

“I don’t think he remembers,he did hit his head quite hard when I found him” Errorist interrupted smiling at Fresh.

Fresh sighed in relief as his inky friend trotted up to him handing him the toy elephant they were using,he surprisingly found IC’s company enjoyable,probably because dogs make everything better.

Healer leaned towards Purity’s ear and whispered “this Fresh guy...looks almost..like you know who” to which Purity agreed.

Errorist heard the comments but chose to ignore them.

Even though it was all fun and games up Til this point things are about to take a dramatic turn.

A loud crash came from outside the doors everyone looked at the direction of the door as the screams became louder and more glass shattering.

“It’s can be him..not now!!” Errorist mumbled to himself while Fresh was left in the dark all about this.

The door jointed as if someone was trying to forcefully open the door.

“Fresh! IC! Quickly get in the closet!” Errorist shouted with panic in his eyes.

Fresh had no idea what was happening but he did what he was told,both him and IC ran into the closet and quickly IC hid under some old clothes while Fresh look through the keyhole.

The doors burst open one flying off its hinges while everyone else a their battle stances up.As the dust cleared a armored person no higher than Errorist walked in,while everyone held onto their weapons the person just looked around the room-almost searching for something.

They grabbed their helmet and pulled it off to reveal….

“Blue!?” Fresh exclaims before quickly covering his mouth.

This Blue had a deep scar that slashed across his face,his eyes were an icy blue that looked like it could kill you with one glance.This Blue also held a large war hammer that had a shape of a Gaster Blaster.

“Azure,what do you want?” Errorist asked as anger hissed in his voice.

Azure looked around the room before his attention was back at him.

“Where is he?” He asked

Errorist flinched “w-who?”

“You know who I mean” he spat stepping closer to him”your hiding him aren’t you?”

Fresh tried to listen in but IC started to growl at the outside conversation.

“Quiet! You’ll blow our cover!” Fresh whispered

“H-how did you know?” Errorist stuttered in shock

Azure laughed “no one’s passed through this AUs in YEARS and you know Nerfarink is most ecstatic to see him”

Errorist looked at the closet then looked back his crew.he had to think of something and fast.

“U-um...he’s not with us..?” Errorist shrugged while Healer faceplam.

“I’ve had enough of this “ he growled throwing his hammer in the air “time to die”

IC must’ve heard what was happening because he came barreling out of the closet towards Azure.he noticed and instead swinging the hammer at the glitch he swung it at IC,he cried out in pain as his body crashed to the floor.

Healer quickly made his way to the poor animal while Errorist looked on in horror.

“I can’t be bother with this” Azure groaned making his way towards the door before stopping “listen here if you don’t bring him in the next week we will permanently unravel your stings” as he placed his helmet back on before heading off.

Fresh came out of the closet to see poor Errorist shaken up.

“IC...will be fine….Xavier and Grunge..please take him to the first aid room…” Healer informed as the two got to work on it.

Fresh made his way to Him who seem to try not to let it get to him.what was he supposed to say? He’s not good at emotion stuff!

“H-hey bruh are you Oka—“ He was soon cut off but Errorist pulling him into hug,sobbing into his chest,he wasn’t sure what to do other than hold him.

What he didn’t noticed was Purity and Healer discuss something.

——————————————

After that discourse,the two bid their farewells to the others as the quietly made their way home.

Errorist looked completely drained and tired,it almost want to make Fresh bundle up the poor thing in happiness and soft toys but at this moment he wasn’t sure what to do.

“I’m really sorry about what happened” he spoke softly his voice raspy from crying.

“Don’t sweat it,it happen to da best of us” Fresh shrugged.

“It’s...that I don’t want you to get hurt” he explained.”but then IC got hurt in the process”

Fresh almost wanted to say something about that but kept it shut.

“You know what? Let’s forget about that party pooper,lets do sum thing fun.you.me let’s just hang around the fireplace how’s about it?” Fresh asked holding out his hand towards him.

Fresh felt something pluck at his chest when he was him smile softly,talking his hand.

“Yes dear Fresh that sounds lovely”

——————————————-

Fresh happily sat on a silky lounge chair while snuggled up in a blanket,after what happened today he needed to treat himself.

Errorist sat on the opposite,reading a book about knitting,it was still funny how that trait just seems to exist.

However there has been something bugging him a lot lately and hopefully he will get some answers.

“Hey brah?” Fresh interrupted gaining Errorist attention “how did ja know I was a freaky parasite?” He asked.

Errorist laughed softly before closing his book and settling it down.

“You...reminded me of someone I knew” he sighed

Oh so this Error did have a Fresh then…

Of course! If Error here was the good guy then Ink was the bad guy! How could he been so dumb!

“So what happened?” Fresh asked

Errorist went silent.

“It’s...not important now...it getting late we should head off” he said clapping his hands and two robotic hands extended from the bookshelf and grabbed the book placing back where it was.

Errorist was about to make his way when he paused and turned to Fresh,his expression was stuck on a nervous thinking.

“I k-know this may sound silly but—ah never mind—“

“I’m listening”

He paused as if lost what to say.

“ I hope that y-You won mind if y-You slept with me?” He asked “I know it’s silly and you’ve barely go to know me..but I’m just..after what happened..the way you held me felt n-nice—I’m sorry if I made you uncomfo—“

“I don’t mind yo” he states as Errorist looks at him in disbelief before smiling warmly.

———-

“Are you done?” Errorist asked through the door who was in a vanilla silk nightgown that was laced at the bottom and with one strap off exposing his bare bones.

The door clicked open to reveal Fresh who was just wearing his tank top and shorts.Errorist never realized how muscular Fresh looked until now.

Errorist entered the his own bedroom and took a small teddy bear from the two pile in the corner of the room as then sitting on his bed that had blue lacy curtain that seem to have star constellations on them.

Fresh also curled up to the blankets,he then took of his glasses and placed them on the bedside table,Errorist was almost in a trance with how pretty his eyes were.

“You have lovely eyes…” he said out loud before realising what he’d said and burying in the blankets.

Fresh could only smile,not a fake smile he puts up,a real genuine smile.

“Heh thanks bud g’night” he yawned burying his face into the pillows.

“Good night sweetie”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so tried


	3. Woodwork Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a filler chapter but the next one will be the beginning of an adventure
> 
> again sorry for not being here but i promise i will try to get more chapters out when i can

B̶̦̮̼̥̳͖̱̜̪͗͐͗̈́̓̈́̏̍̈́̓̈́̕͠ȅ̵̜̰͎̐͒͊̒ ̶̢͍̫̩̲̣͈͎͈̺̲̰̍̾͛̇̑̋̊q̶̧̧̠̯̺̌u̸̙̤̜̿̈́̓͐̀͌̈̈́̌͒͘͘̚ͅǐ̶̬͇̘̮̍̏͑̇̌̈́̉̉͂e̷̡͓̜͔̹͒̂͗̑̆̕͝t̶̛̠̲̘̤̥̰̖̱͊̅̔̈́̓̏̕͜ ̵̧̡̖̗͖̞͉͖̹͖̥͇̖̂̆͝͠͝y̸̺̝̪͍̟͕͓̾͌͌̋̆̀͜o̷̡͓̼̤̥̳̖̒͊̅͋̊̈́̎̚ừ̶̧̧̲͈͖̳͕͍͈̳̝̤̋͌͜ͅ ̸̨̢̘͙̪̯̩͐͗͜͜l̵̡̨̺̜͆͜͜i̴̝̦̺͂̏̽̚t̸̻̭̫͉͌͋́̀̏̓̍̿͛̉͛̍̚ṱ̶̡̛̩̠͕̙͑͒̓̈̇̐͋͋̚l̵̡͚̲͍̥̣̲̮̠̜̬̟̗̝̋̍̈̅̈̓̄̊͛͛̚e̶̢̜̻͖͔̦͖͉̖̳̤̱͚̦̾̍̈́̀̓̊͗̾̑̚͘͠ͅ ̷̝̟̻̩͈͗̾f̵̡̛͖̗̝̼̗̥̻̬͙̍͗͗͌͜ř̵̛̻̂͆͛̈́͑͆̚̕͝ë̴̲͚́̈́̈̋̂͌͒̐a̵̧̢̲̟̟̦̮͆̍̒͘͠͝͝k̴͇͔̗̰͇̑̉͌̐̈́̃̃͑̈́͌͘ͅ

  
  


_ The wires tightened around his wrists cutting into him with the sharp pain shooting through his body,his non existent lungs started to burn from a lack of air. _

  
  


H̴̼̤͍̗̭͖̣̗͇̖̱̭̤̄͐̊̿̏͊̆͂̈̔̌à̷͖͙̮̯̳͈̘͓̝͔͇͚͆͜v̴̹̟͉͔̯̘͑́͌̒̍͆͑̓̚͘ͅe̷̪͎̩̹̜͊͋͑̀̋̏͐͋͜ņ̵̺̱̪͙͈̥̫̮̩̠̣̎̾̾͜͝ͅ’̴̡̹̣̯͖̭͚̗͍̣̌̇̐̒̑̑̆́͘͜͝͠͝ṱ̶͍̳̱̮̞̻̽͊̐̔͛͊̎̄̕͠͝ ̶̡̥͎͉̣͇͕͔͔͓͙̪͕́͗̂̍̋̓̕͝ͅy̸͉͍͇̳̎̋̒̐̓͂̏ö̵̡͍̬̥̞̗̳̤̮̻͎̪͍͔̏̑̒̆̈͊̾̕̕ͅų̷̭͖͚͈̯͚̬͂͑̎ͅ ̸͙̹̼̦̉̐̂͋͋͂͝r̸̤̣͓͔̖͕͔͎̃̇̌̄̏̓̍̚͝ȩ̶̻̘̭̮̪̘͕̭͉͔̲͓͊̌͐̏͜͝͝͝a̸̠̼̱̙̰͙̽̋͑̾̈́̔͝͝l̶͖̰͔̝̬̣͎͙͉͋̿̾͐̈́̕ǐ̸̢̜͚͚̘͙̠̭̫͇͂̈́̈́͐̚͝s̶̖͇̯͌̈́̄͛̒̔͌̈̽ȩ̵̣͇̜̖̙̮̒͜d̵̢̫͓͚͎͙̩̣̥̞̫̥̊́̊̎̓̔̍̌̊̅̉̕͝ͅ ̴̨̧̡̨̤̗̻̖̌͗͒̅͂̅̍͐͌͛i̵̢̧͔̱̝͇̰̺̫̺͓̥͉͋̂̓͂̇̇̈͊͝ţ̴̗̟̲̼̼̄̐̒̂̓̏͜͝͝ͅ?̵̝͎͐̀̐͆̓̊̀͗̒́͊͘̕͠͠

  
  
  


_ He struggles in the other’s grasp,trying to break free but no matter how hard he tried,he’ll just be entangled in his webs all over again. _

 

_ The blood drips from his wrists onto his face as the dark figure surrounds him in an internal darkness. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Y̶̢̛͖͕͇̞͈̮̥̥͛͋̄̆̑̉̂͒̅̊̈́̾͛̆̾͋̏̈́͗̊̌͗͑͑̕̚͝Ö̴̧̨̢̨̺̜̦̹̣͇̤̥͚̰̭̪͉̼̬͙̲̖̼̫͓̬̰̠̫́̊̆̄̄̈̆̐̋̽̆̑̍̊̍̋̕͝͝ͅŲ̴̤͎͌͐̔̽͑̈́̉̇̈́̈́͛̈́̓̊͆̊̽͂̏͛͝͝.̶̨̨̨̪͕̘̯̹̯̱̹͖̪̖̜̮̪͎̲̞̙̪͉͇̯̲̣̳̳̮̪͖̹̥̦̀̿͒͑͋͒͒̉̕͘̚̚͘͜͝͝ͅͅB̶̢̡̢̰̬͕̫͍̝̱͇̲͖̲̦̳̙͉̗̗̼̘̣̭̺̮̬̻̭̩̬̹̼͚̦͇̭̠̑̈́̈́̒̚E̷̡͎̪̫̲̹̰̍̏̆́̈͆͗̆̑̎̾̀̍̃̅̈̔̅̐̉͆̿̐̒̒̃̂̄͘̚̚̕͠͝͝ͅĻ̴̧̧̛̖͔̝̪̠̜̰͔̬͉͚̳̭̭͍͍͓̲̝̱̟̮̜̗͓̜̘̘͖̝͚̯͇͉̪̐͂̌̈́͒͆͌̓̆̍̒͛͆̽̀͋̂̈́̃͊̋̀̀̂́̇̋̊̇̓̾̀̉̏̚͜͜͝ͅͅƠ̷̡̯͖̺͕̯̤̭͎͕̯̹͎̳͇̮̤͎̮̰͈̙̣̝͉̳̗̙̈́͌͒̽̐̂̑̉̌̀͒̿͛͐̚͘͘͘N̵̡̛͖̩̜͇̖̳̩̟͕̞̱̥̥̺͓͉̟͚͚̘͉̙̮̲̙̣̻̯̝̽̂̑̈́̐̈́̌̎̊̇̾̒̇̀͆͛̊͂̏̕͘͜͝ͅĢ̶͍̬̻̝͔͈͉͕̯̱͚̙͌̄͂̂̈̒̆͐̽̋̍̔̿̑́̈͛̍̉͌̉̂͋͜.̴̧̢̡̧̝̱͇̬͓͎̹̞͓̫̠̗̦͇̗̭͍̮̖͖̺̟̯̬̮͈̇̓̃̃̆̓̉̃̄̿̈́̊͛͛̏̓͐̊̇̊͋̒̉̉̒̅̄͒͛̄͒̀͒̏̅̚̚̕͠͠͝͝͝Ţ̶̡̧̨̛̱̠͇͚͚̱͍̱͓͙͖̘͉̫̜̭̣͔̣͎̖̳̫̲̖͔̲̯͉̞̃͒̋̒̋͌̎̐͊͑͊̀̀͘̕̕̕͜Ơ̵̧̨̡͔͍̱̘̹̝͙̺͚̦̦̈́.̸̢̢̧̡̛̛̻̗͙͇̠̩̯̹͉̺̮̳̥͙̰̝̦̠̫͉̤̜̣͕̭̲̱͖̙̭̳̫̙̾̄̈͆́̅̂̐̾̂̍̏̄͆̋̌̎͛̒̿̉̈́͆̇͑̐̃̚͝M̵̨̗̼̞̤̲̗͖̝̺̭̦͇̖̲̙̘̪͙͕̱̟͈̗̯͓͈̏͋͐̈́͋̈́͂̈́̆̀̑͋̂̄̂̍͋̌̂͛̕͠Ḙ̶̡̢̛̛̛̻͇̻̫͍͈͕̳̞̯͎͓͈̪͍͇̮͍̱̰̯̮͉̀̈́̓̈́̓̇͛̃̈́̈́̎̽̈́̔̉̽̾́̄͛͗͐͒̑͐̐̏̚̕͜͝͠͠͝ _

  
  
  
  
  


_ — _

 

Fresh jolted awake,gripping tightly on the bed sheets as his body shook violently,taking sharp inhales–trying to figure out what had happened or whether he was still dreaming as his body was in complete paralysis,meanwhile Errorist stirred in his sleep before fluttering his eyes open.

 

“Mmm..Fresh?” He murmured before looking up to see the very panicked skeleton.

 

“Fresh Dear what’s wrong?” He asked in a concern tone as he sat up slightly.

 

Fresh tried to respond but all that came out was a gargled gasp,his face was all wet from crying as the tears continued to stream down his face,he didn't understand why this is happening which is probably what's making it worse.

 

Errorist,without a second thought,pulled Fresh close to his chest,letting him cry as the glitch softly rubbed Fresh’s back whispering soft things while Fresh sobbed his poor heart out,occasionally hiccuping and mumbling nonsense.

 

“It’s okay,take deep breaths” he hushed while Fresh sharply breathed,gripping tightly on the glitch’s dress.

 

Errorist wished he knew what was going on with Fresh but he knows that’s it's best for Fresh to talk to him about it when he’s ready.

 

The glitch couldn’t help but feel extremely overprotective of him,wherever because he’s new here or what’s happening.He just wants to make sure that he’s safe.

 

Errorist noticed feel Fresh’s grip loosen as the skeleton fell back to a dream state with tear stained eyes,Errorist sadly smiled as he wiped away his tears,watching Fresh’s calm sleeping state,the way his chest rises and falls only slightly hitched from his attack,he was so lovely he could almost….

 

…..

 

_ No _

 

He wasn’t going think like that and he definitely isn’t thinking of planning to do it anytime soon.he lost his heart once—he’s not gonna lose it again.

 

_ Especially not over him _

 

…

 

_ Right? _

 

——————————-

 

Metallic clicks could be heard throughout the long cavern halls,the crystal glisten off what little light was trapped here making strange patterns on the floor and wall,the metal jingling soon came to a halt as the sound know was the water dripping from the ceiling.

 

Azure impatiently waited as he leaned on a rock,his armour roughly scraping the rock.

 

A drop of ink fell onto the stone cold ground then a few more until a large amount of ink fell straight to the floor,it gurgle violently,slowly rising and forming a skeletal body a few feet away from Azure.

 

The inky mass lurched it’s way towards the guard as if completely overshadows him.

 

“ **Where are they?** ” The creature gurgled meeting face to face.

 

“Definitely with Errorist but they’re hiding them” he replied keeping a calm face.

 

“ **We need to find them** ” The creature ordered “ **go find Níðhöggr and your brother,we have some business to attend to..** ”

 

And with that the ink creature sunk into the ground dissolving out of Azure’s sight.

 

“Of course..my lord” he said to himself as he made his way towards a large set of doors covered in thorns and rotting roses, pushing the doors open…

 

——————————————

 

Fresh mumbled a bit in his sleep as he rolled over to find Errorist only to discover that he’s wasn’t there,he surprisingly felt cold in the bed without him in it,he rolled off the bed landing with a thud.

 

He stood up,a little dazed,he stretches letting his bones crack.Fresh grabs his clothes and glasses,quickly admire the skill that was put into his jacket he exited out the room as he closed the door softly.

 

He looks at either ends of the hallway a little unsure where he has to go,he went with what his nonexistent guts said and went left.

 

After wandering aimlessly around the mansion occasionally admiring the work and details of the old building that laid before him,he soon hit a dead end.

 

“Why does one guy need such a big crib??” He asked himself before turning around to exit only to bang his head against a wall,he took a step back to find the way he entered was a wall with a painting of a river.

 

“I just went through there!” He exclaimed,rubbing his sore skull.

 

“I could use Errorist right bout now..” 

 

“You called?”

 

Fresh yelped in shocked as he turned to the flower glitch himself who looked confused as much as Fresh was himself.

 

“Apologies Fresh Dear,are you having problems getting around?” He asked tilting his head.

 

“Well yeah that,but what the flipping heck it up with your crib!” He exclaimed making the other skeleton look at him questionably.

 

Fresh points the wall with the river painting “I was tryin’ ta find my way around but I got caught in a jam so when I turned around and da hall I came in wasn’t there!”

 

“Oh right! I forgot to tell you this! Silly me!” He said as he playfully facepalm.

 

“If there were to be an enemy attack this house will constantly change around,kinda like a maze that constantly moves paths!” He explained in his cheerful tone.

 

Fresh looked completely lost.

 

‘ _ Ah I see probably never such magic before’ _ Errorist thought watching the other skeleton’s cute confusion 

 

“How da heck do ya get around this place if it keep changin’??” He asked scratching under his hat to which the glitch laughed

 

“Oh It’s just instinct, I use to have trouble when I first got this house!” He said to Fresh

 

“Now come my dear Fresh! I’ve prepared breakfast for us!” He exclaimed holding out his hand,to which Fresh hestaintely took.

 

Fresh made sure he stayed extra close to the glitch as they turned a corner and he was hit with a sweet maple smell that made his mouth water,they enter a large dining hall with shining chandeliers.small mechanical robots set up the table with forks,glasses and knives.

 

Errorist let’s go of Fresh’s hand as he made his way to pull up a chair for Fresh.he sits down almost falling backwards when Errortist pushes him in before sitting himself.Errorist claps his hands and two sliver robotic plate scurries towards them and sitting before them,warmth was still radiating off them as their sweet smell still lingers under the lid.Fresh tapped the lid curiously only for it to suddenly summon a robot arm and pull of the lid off.

 

soft ,fluffy pancakes drizzled in sweet maple,toppled with a couple of berries sat right in front of Fresh,he hadn’t realised how hungry he was until he digged into the sweet fluffiness.Errorist ate too but was somewhat distracted by the joyous expressions the other skeleton was making.its was a adorable sight to see.

 

“I see that you are enjoying my cooking,is that correct?” he asked as Fresh nodded happily.

 

The glitch blushed a dark navy blue while fiddling with the ends of his rosy scarf luckily Fresh was too distracted by the food to notice the behaviour.

 

“I-i’m glad you do fresh dear” he stuttered as he continued to play with his scarf.

 

“Oh! That reminds me! Healer called in a while ago,he said that IC is in a stable condition.we should check up on him” he said,pushing away the fuzziness in his chest.

  
  


Once they both finished breakfast and left the dining hall,Fresh stayed as close as possible to Errorist to make sure he didn’t get lost again,Errorist lightly blushed at how close he suddenly was but tried to shake it off,the poor glitch doesn’t understand why it’s happening again and why  _ him _ ?

 

——-

 

They both enter the large building making their way to the courtroom,Errorist pushed open the heavy doors without breaking a sweat to the large room.surprisingly only purity was in the room,purity didn’t noticed or didn’t care to see them enter as he scribbled something down a clipboard.Fresh looked at Errorist to which he shrugged before making his way to the white hooded skeleton.

 

“Purity dear,why isn’t anyone present?” the glitch asked as purity looked up still writing.

 

Purity pointed to a lavender door that was up upon a set of bronze stairs before going back to his work.

 

Fresh noticed Errorist expression shifted into a worried tone, Errorist gestured him to follow as they both made their way up the stairs,Errorist opened the door to a hallway and to see a anxious looking Xavier pacing back and forth.Xavier looked up and sighed in relief before rushing up to Errorist.

 

“E-Errorist! Thank god y-you’re here! Something's happened!” he managed to stutter out.

 

Errorist looked with concern “what happened?”

 

“H-healer wants to talk to you a-about it” he explained pointing a black door with a bird skull on it not far from them.

 

Errorist worriedly glanced at Fresh before making his way to Healer’s office,Fresh watched him disappeared behind the door as both him and Xavier just stood awkwardly next to each other.

 

“Is dis ‘bout IC?” Fresh asked

“Hm? N-no not at all it’s something more personal,follow me-uh Mr?”

 

“Fresh”

 

“right,Fresh t-this way”

 

Fresh did what he was told as he followed Xavier to a white room that had a faint pink sign labeled ‘sick room’.

 

As Fresh entered the room he saw IC resting on a small doggie bed,IC had a large bandage around his waist and arm, he also had a cone around his head.IC looked up from his bed and immedienly got excited and barked when he saw Fresh.

 

“Heya bud how ya feelin’? Fresh asked the doggo to which he barked again excitedly and wagged his tail.

 

“You two seemed to get along so well” Xavier pointed out and he opened a file cabinet nearby and rifled through them.

 

Fresh chuckled as he petted the inky dog to which it boofed,Xavier smiled as he pulled out various files,then there was a loud knock that cause the pilot to jump making paper fly everywhere.The door unlocked to reveal Healer which cause the poor pilot to blush badly,Healer glanced at Fresh before looking back at Xavier who looked like he was about to faint.

 

“Xavier….come to my office...now” Healer ordered

 

“Y-yes sir! Healer s-sir!” he saluted and quickly picked up the files and made his way out the door leaving  Fresh and IC in the room.

 

“Wonder what they’re takin’ ‘bout”

 

IC sneezed.

 

“Yeah probably” Fresh sighed leaning against the wall.

 

Minutes passed and Fresh and IC were getting bored by the second,more or less Fresh was feeling stupid feelings again, scared? Worried? Concern was probably the best word.

 

Was it a good idea to see what’s happening? Curiosity was getting the best of him as he made his way to the door,IC tried to follow but Fresh stopped him.

 

“Sorry pal can’t let you pass” he explained to which the pup whined and huffed.

 

Fresh rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind and made his way to Healer’s office,it smelled like rusty iron which stung his nose and hurt his lungs as a sudden temperature drop caused chills to go up his spine,the skull suddenly look more intimidating up close than it did before.

 

Fresh could he some voices talking behind it,they sounded like they were debating something,Fresh slowly turned the handle and peeked through it,on the other side was Errorist and healer talking and Xavier seemed to be flicking through some papers.

 

“The attack happened this morning? And you didn’t call me?” Errorist asked,his figure could be barely made out but there was a hint of worry

 

“We couldn’t…...the phone line was cut off….we can’t fix them now because the attacker is still at large..” Healer replied in his indescribable tone.

 

“Where were they last reported?” Errorist questioned,anxiously fiddling with his scarf

 

“Downtown is where they were last spotted,if we’re lucky we might be able to find them there” Xavier butted in.

 

“Right then! We’ll scout out and search the area!” Errorist exclaimed with a sudden burst of determination.

 

Errorist turned around and bumped right into Fresh who just decided to let himself right in.

 

“Fresh ?! I-what-how did you get in?” Errorist squeaked,embarrassedly hid behind his scarf

 

“The door” Fresh blankly stated.

 

“You didn’t hear what we were saying right?” Errorist asked

 

“Heard somthin’ ‘bout a killer on the loose” Fresh casually replied causing poor Errorist to groan in defeat.

 

“I really didn’t want you to  hear this” he sighed to himself.

 

“Well we better get goin’ and stop that thing” Fresh said putting his arms behind his back.

 

“We?” Errorist asked “i’m sorry Fresh dear,i can’t let you go”

 

“I wasn’t askin’ for permission bruh” Fresh answered back.

 

“Fresh i won’t let you go” he ordered

 

“Why not” The parasite talked back.

 

“ because it’s too dangerous! I can’t tell you get hurt again!” He snapped which surprised everyone.

 

Errorist realised what he did when he noticed how Fresh seemed taken back,Even if you couldn’t see his eyes or facial expression they’re just seemed to be a aura of anxiety around him.

 

“Fresh dear I..” he spoke trying to find the proper words “I didn’t mean to get upset with you,you mean a lot to me”

 

“I do?” Fresh questioned.

 

“Yes indeed! I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you or anyone for that matter!” he explained,his hands fidgeted.

 

Fresh paused fixing up his glasses “well I would be pretty bummed too if anythin’ happened to ya,but i’m gonna help ya,after all that’s what friends do right?” as he wrapped his arm around Errorist’s shoulder,causing the glitch to blush slightly.

 

Fresh’s statement didn’t seem to be a statement. ‘what friends do’ seemed to be more of a question,like he didn’t know how friendship worked,Errorist would mentally make a note of this as there are bigger things to deal with.

 

“Alright Fresh,i trust you but please promise me you’ll stay safe okay?” Errorist admitted “Healer,Xavier, you two will check around these part of town,see if the attacker has move”

 

They both nodded as they both left the room,leaving Errorist and Fresh alone.

 

“We should get goin’” said Fresh

 

“Yes we should,lets hope we’re not too late” Errorist replied in a bit of a state of worry.

  
  


Once outside,there was a noticeably large smoke cloud appear downtown,a lot of people have noticed it by now and are now fleeing in fear of what’s to come.

 

“Come on Fresh! Let’s hurry!” Errorist exclaimed before hopping onto the town hall’s emblem and swinging his way up to the roof.

 

Fresh found it interesting how flexible and on point Errorist,he watched as Errorist jumped from building to building as his scarf look more like a cape and seemly danced in the air.

 

Fresh examined the ground,it was clunky and rough,if he were to use is skateboard he would’ve most likely smashed his skull in,but then again he doesn’t really care what happens to him he could always find a new host in this AU.magically pulling out his skateboard from his hat he got on it to catch up to the glitch.

  
  



	4. Bookbinding Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a battle starts the journey of the story

 

Errorist continued to hop,skip and jump his way over buildings to the damaged area but soon noticed something colorful zooming up to from down below,he saw Fresh skating by occasionally grinding on the rails with his sweet skateboard.

 

Fresh looked up to see Errorist looking back at him,he simply waved at the glitch before skating by him down the road,Errorist leaped off once of the building's roof tiles onto the telephone line and sprinted on the wires to catch up to him.he summoned a needle attracted to a neon green thread he chucked the needle to a lamp post as it stabbed itself into the metal,he swung off the phone line upside down spider man style and actually met Fresh face to face.

 

Despite them both moving Fresh felt time stop suddenly only noticing how close he was from Fresh’s face,Errorist’s eyes seemed to have a timid strawberry colour to them and a faint blue blush dusted across his face.

 

It had seemed time had started again as soon as he left to swing onto another lamp pole,Fresh had somehow forgotten he was still moving and his skateboard was jammed into a rock which caused him to fly forward and smashed into the ground face first as he skidded across the ground.

 

“Oh goodness! Fresh dear! Are you alright?” Errorist exclaimed and he landed delicately onto the ground like a dandelion and rush his way to Fresh. 

 

“Yep never better bruh” he reassured,groaning as he stood up.

 

Checking out the damage it was clear whoever it was,was hella powerful considering the ground was dug up and the lamp post that were by were snapped in half like they were twigs.Buildings seemed completely destroyed and knocked over,it was surprising how much damage was done in such a short time.

 

It had seemed that everyone had evacuated and it was only the two of them.

 

At least it what they thought.

A large animalistic figure erupted from the ground,swatting away any rubble like flies,a large cloud of smoke puffed out of it’s jaws,the creature turned around to face them,exhaling the smoke around his area.

 

The creature was a skeletal person wearing murky coloured animal skin around it neck like a cape,their brown pants and dusty orange shirt were torn up and ripped.

 

Errorist seemly knew who this was as his expression tensed up,pulling out a large flat sewing knife-almost shaped like a dagger,Fresh tried to get a good view of the creature as it pulled itself from the ground,it turned around flashing their amber eyes,he immediately realised who this is in this AU.

 

A very wild version of underswap papyrus.

 

It makes sense, underswap paps was a level-headed calm type,so of course in this universe he’d be a wild hunter.

 

“So the prey has finally revealed itself to its predator”  he breathe,exhaling smoke from his lungs.

 

“A Bit hypocritical considering you revealed yourself to us Smokey” Errorist harshly replied revealing a small glit of the knife.

 

Smokey chuckled darkly as he shifted his eyes to Fresh,he could feel something twist inside his body the same feel he had when he was at death’s-- i mean healer’s door.

 

He stood on his feet,swaying his tail.

 

“So your what the boss wants huh” he said laughing darkly “no wonder boss wants you,you look so much him”

 

Fresh lowered his guard “who?”

 

Smokey bolted into him,Fresh didn’t even  noticed he was attacked until he felt his head slammed against the ground,Smokey raised his blade-like claws up into the air,ready to slash him into little boney pieces.

 

“ **_I can’t wait to use your bones for a trophy_ ** ” he hissed,causing Fresh’s eyes to tear up from the smoke.

 

Smokey was about to slash his claw down onto him but just in time Errorist swiftly stabbed smokey in the back causing him to shriek in pain making him stumble back,trying to shake him off but the glitch persisted and clung on.

 

He swung his large tail at him,whacking him off and separating him from his knife,he skidded across the rubbled ground before realizing his knife wasn't in his hand. Smokey shot fireballs out of his mouth as Errorist swiftly dodge them,the heat off those attacks licked him dangerously as he bounce off buildings and swung off poles.

 

However he couldn’t keep it up as a blast of fire blew behind him knocking him into the rubble. 

 

“I’ve had enough of this!” smokey roared “ i shall end you and take him to the boss!”

 

He raised his claw into the air,ready to strike the glitch but  a long white string of a yo yo whipped around his hand.

 

“I have a name bruh” Fresh called from behind yanking on the sting making Smokey punch himself.

 

This gave Errorist enough time to get out of the rubble and retrieve his sewing knife,Fresh distracted Smokey by throwing randoms thing from his hat such as a furby,tamagotchi, a packet of holographic playing cards.Errorist charged in and stabbed smokey from behind right into his chest,he roared once more swinging Errorist right into Fresh causing them to both fall over.

 

“Listen here you” he growled holding onto his wound “are you willing to let millions of people die over one person?”

 

Errorist kept silent.

 

“Then i suggest you hand him over or more will fall “

 

Smokey inhaled deeply before blasting them both with smoke,once the smoke cleared up a bit Smokey had disappeared into thin air just like the smoke.

 

“F-Fresh dear are you o-okay?” he coughed 

 

“Y-yeah” Fresh replied ” but can ya get off me?”

 

Errorist look down to realize he was sitting right on Fresh’s lap.

 

“Goodness! I am so sorry Fresh!” he apologise,standing up embarrassedly.

 

Fresh managed to get  himself up from the rubble just as Healer and the frantic Xavier arrived  to the scene.

 

“We came as soon as we saw the smoke! A-are you guys alright?”

 

Errorist cleared his throat and quickly dusted himself off  “I think so,but we may have a slight problem..”

 

“ i fear Nefarink’s army will continues to destroy our home until we give up Fresh” Errorist explained.

 

“Why would...he need him?…” Healer questioned.

 

The pastel glitch glanced down at the rubbled covered ground “i’m not sure but i assume its for something big” 

His expression tensed up “we need to end whatever he’s planning so Fresh you're  gonna have to come with me”

 

“Umm i-i hate to intervene but wouldn’t that be giving his exactly what he wants?” Xavier interrupted.

 

“Fresh can't stay...he’ll put himself and others in danger...” Healer spoke which quickly silent Xavier.

 

Errorist nodded “first, we need to fix up what was destroyed, Healer get IC and find any survivors under rubble,Xavier get the rest of the crew we’re gonna need all the help we need,Fresh dear you can come with me”

  
  


They made their way to do what needed to be done.Fresh followed Errorist to the streets,he noticed the residents already moving rocks and destroyed property into their original places before the attack,he followed the glitch to a lamp post that was snapped in half,there were already so people lifting the lamp back into place.

 

“Fresh dear can you help lift that back into place?” he asked

 

“Sure thing broski” he replied as he made this way to the post with the other,frimley pressing his hands against the pole steadying the heavy metal in position,it was awkward being so close to many people but he rather not complain about it.

 

Errorist summoned his needle with the attached green thread,bending down to the cut of the pole and pierced the metal sewing it together like it was a soft cloth.

 

Eventually everyone had let go and the pole seemed to stand up properly like it wasn't damaged at all,Fresh was quite impressed with it.

 

One down,half a town to go.

 

\----

 

Its surprisingly didn't take that long to fix up, most people returned to doing whatever they had planned for today as if the attack never happened.Maybe this happens all the time? Or perhaps they have faith in Errorist.

 

The glitch exited out of a small shop after sewing up the inside of it back together.as he said his goodbye to the shop keeper he saw his friends laying around a bench and soon spotted Fresh,he had his jacket around his waist as he fan himself with his hat.

 

Trying not to think about Fresh’s skeletal structure, he quickly recovered from his fluster and  headed towards them.

 

“That was the last of the mess i believe, how’s everyone feeling?” he asked as he leaped onto the top of the bench,gracefully balancing on the thinnest part of it.

 

Everyone mostly nodded or some sort of sign that they were alright besides Fresh who gave a thumbs up while his head hanged low.

 

“Well i have to said  you all did a good job!” he said in a cheerful tone but was soon dropped “however..there’s one more thing we need to do..”

 

Almost simultaneously,everyone eyed Fresh,which only made the pain in his chest worse. 

 

Errorist took a look at the sky,noticing the sun still bright as ever.

 

“We can make it to the scrapped Realmlands before the bridge fades away” he spoke to himself,loud enough for Fresh to hear in confusion.

 

Scrapped Realmlands? What Bridge?? He most likely thought.

 

“Xavier, do you think you plane is ready before sunset?” he asked Xavier.

 

Xavier hummed placing his finger on his mouth “possibly i’ll have to check in with Cter”

 

“Uh guys?” Fresh interrupted in his casual tone “way to keep a skeleton the closet” he joked.

 

“Apologise Fresh!” Errorist exclaimed straightening himself out “we were just discussing how we should probably get going”

 

“Nah not that” he waved off “about the realm lands and fadin’  bridge shiz,what's up with that?”

 

Errorist looked at Xavier,unsure of what to say.

 

“Uh i think its best that we explain it while we’re on the plane,since its gonna be a long trip” Xavier explained gesturing down the road.

 

Fresh nodded in some mutual agreement as he watched Errorist say his goodbyes to the rest of the group saying how they should stay safe and eat properly and call if anything happens,he was kinda like a mom friend.

 

Scratch that he probably is the mom friend.

 

He chuckled slightly watching how cute he got with his friends.But soon hit him with a sense of heaviness,a physical reaction to emptiness.  

 

Fresh didn’t understand why he seemed to act happy and relaxed around his friends but sophisticated and all tip-top, was it because he was new or was he just walking eggshells around him?

 

His thoughts seemed to vanish as the floral glitch called out his name.

 

“Fresh darling! Are you ready to go?” he called.

Fresh put on a smile and made his way to him,right now there are other things to worry about.

\------

  
  


Down the road from where they were layed a steel airplane hangar,  Xavier’s home to be exact.inside stood a ruby red old fighter plane,tools were a skewer across the floor as well as oil spills in the most unusual places.

  
  


“Sorry about the mess”  Xavier sighs kicking a hammer under a shelf “its usually more cleaner”

 

“Xavier honey you’ve been saying that for the past six months” Errorist repiled placing his hands on his hips which made Xavier even more embarrassed.

  
  


“So uh, whatsa plane type” Fresh pointed out trying to keep the atmosphere clear.

 

Xavier seemed to light up at the question.

 

“Well this my friend is the Nieuport seventeen Fighter used back in the human war called world war one”  he explained gesturing excitedly to it. 

 

Fresh didn’t understand any of it but at least it made him happy.

 

“Xavier who are you boring to death this time?” a Hi-pitch voice called out from the other room.

 

A small child waddled into the room, they had black hair and pale white skin,the child also had a red ‘X’ across their face just like Xavier,they almost looked like Chara.

 

_ Wait _

_ Chara,Cter... _

 

_ CharaCter _

 

**_Oh_ **

_ You win this round AU. _

 

“Ah Cter it's good to see you again!” Errorist chirped clasping hands together. “Is the plane ready for the trip?”

 

Cter wipes their hands on the oil rag before stuffing it into their overall “yep,she’s good to go”

 

They lock eye contact with Xavier “stay safe for me okay? Don’t want anything happening to you” they said to which Xavier nodded.

  
  


“Uh dudes there’s only two seats” Fresh pointed out while looking at the plane.

 

Errorist hopped onto the plane’s wing,causing it to shift slightly.

 

“I guess that answers my question” he thought to himself climbing onto the ladder of the plane.

 

Xavier got in the plane and started it up,it whirled to life,vibrating as fresh gripped onto the seat. Cter flipped a lever making the roof open and plane rise up,more clicks and more gears moved as the roof extended into a long runway.

 

The plane moved forward with determination as it sped up alot and the nearby trees and houses became nothing more than a blur.

 

The wheels left the ground with a ‘thunk’ as it pushed forward with a burst of energy into the clouds.

  
  



	5. Porcelain panic and pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these two don't catch a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!! hope you all are having good day,i've been busy with parties and personal projects blah blah  
> annnnd a head up i'll be going away for a while so i may not be abit active so yeah  
> anyway! here's the next chapter

The temperature in the air ranged from bloody freezing to mildly humid as they pass through the clouds that swirled in many colors.if Fresh had human flesh his hair would probably stick up from the sudden changes of weather,oh and being suspended up 100 feet in the air is not helping the situation any better.

 

The parasite held onto his hat as the wind blew strongly against him,he had also noticed that the sun was fading into a mix of red and yellows.

 

Fresh’s eyes soon trailed to Errorist who seemed to be enjoying the ride _ ,lucky him, _ his scarf trailed beautifully in the air,despite the plane going as fast as it could go.

 

“So uh where’s this place suppose to be?” Fresh asked

 

“You’ll definitely know soon Fresh dear” Errorist replied looking back at Fresh “the realm is not very far from here” 

 

Fresh hummed in satisfaction with the answer as he glanced up to the sky which has become a darker purplish - blue with little waves of pink and violet.

 

He was interrupted by the plane juddering slightly which nearly made him jump out of his skeletal form.

 

“Sorry! We might e-experience minor turbulence guys” Xavier apologised flicking some switches as the plane moved uneasily.

 

Fresh felt a sharp pain tickle through his chest,he clutched his chest as the pain grew sharper.

 

“Fresh a-are you doing okay back there?” Xavier asked keeping his eyes on the skys while Errorist looked back with a concerned look.

 

“Think imma gettin’ abit plane sick” Fresh groan slightly.

 

“Try keep it in please,vomit isn’t easy to clean” Xavier shuddered in disgust at the idea.

  
  


Fresh swallowed harshly as he looked back into the sky,hoping it would take his mind of his pain.

 

Then the sky went black.

 

And the plane had stopped jittering from a lack of turbulence a lack of anything but the plane was still moving nonetheless,though nothing was pushing or pulling it. 

 

As soon as the darkness disappear, Fresh’s eyes adjusted to the new uncertain territory.

 

This place seemed mostly covered by trash and unsteady rocks it was dark and uneasy to look at,this place..didn’t smell nice either as it made the parasite curl up inside the host.

 

“This place is a dump man” Fresh covered his face with his sleeves.

 

“Your not far from it---SWEET ASGORE” Xavier quickly swung the wheel causing the plane to turn with it,a large rock flew right past them before landing on the ground below,shattering into pieces.

 

“I-is everyone alright?” he asked which both Errorist and Fresh groaned.

 

Errorist held onto the plane wing,sitting himself up “we’re alright but please keep your eyes on the sky” he gestured towards the sky.

 

The sky wasn’t any regular sky,it looked more so of a ceiling,a hazy violet ceiling that had a milky reflect off of it,it spat out strange  items that the plane had to maliciously dodge,most were rocks but others were household items.

 

“Well yous guys might wanna cover your heads” Xavier said as soon as he finished Errorist had quickly dodged a broom.

 

The plane was struck with a dinner table,causing the plane to rock to its sides,Errorist shot out his green strings which tied onto the plane to help keep him on board,pulling out his sewing knife and sliced up a bucket that was coming right after him,However Errorist had to move out of the way for a giant fridge that smashed through the wing which ultimately cut off his strings,he was flug off the plane but not before Fresh managed to grab him by the hand.

 

“Hold on tight! We’re going in for a rough landing!” Xavier shouted through all the smoke and malfunctions trying to gain control over the plane.

 

Fresh held onto the glitch as the plane continued its decent downhill towards the pile of trash.

 

The wheels of the plane revealed themselves only to become jammed up with rubbish and ultimately getting ripped off by the harsh rubbles ground.

 

“So much for that” Xavier noted pulling on the steering wheel as his attempts for gently land.

 

The plane bounced and jumped as it’s fine skin was ripped like a bandaid as the machine was dragged against the ground before crashing into a pile of rusty mattresses.

 

-

 

Errorist weakly opened his eyes as his mind swirled around him,sitting up and taking a few harsh blinks he took a good look at his surroundings,he was in the damaged plane that luckily land in a pile of mattresses.

 

He looked down onto his right and noticed Fresh removing a piece of rubble that seemed to be stuck on the glitch,strange how he doesn’t seemed to feel it.

 

“You doin’ alright E?” Fresh asked managing to remove the rubble and tossing it aside.

 

But for some reason Fresh’s voice seemed distanced even though he was quite close.Fresh held out his hand for Errorist to take which he did and gently tried to get down when he did pain suddenly got to him as it ran down though his leg, and everything suddenly became for clear,he hissed  in pain which made Fresh hold onto him abit more tightly.

 

“I-I’m fine Fresh dear” he grunted rolling his sore ankle abit.

 

Xavier open up the plane’s engine as grey smoke puffed in his face making him gag.

 

“This may take a while,guess you two will have to walk” Xavier cough as he pulled out bits and bolts from the machine.

 

Errorist did a double take “u-us? But what about you? Are you gonna come with us?”

 

Xavier turned around and wiped some oil onto his shirt “look I-I think it’ll be better if I have the plane fixed up,just in case things do go south for you and you need a q-quick getaway”

 

“But-“ he wanted to say something but didn’t have anything smart to say.

 

“Don’t worry Errorist I’ll contact you if trouble comes lurking a-about” Xavier simply waved off the Glitch’s concern.

 

He thought for a moment then gave a certain nod “alright,stay safe for us okay?”

 

Xavier gave them a ‘can do!’ As he went back to work on the plane as the glitch and parasite walked off.

 

—

 

When Fresh thought is couldn’t get any messier in this place.it definitely did

 

Trash and Knick knacks piles up on top of each other,forming mountains and river paths,the pathway they were both walking on was just steamed rolled down for keeping it flat.

It was still raining garbage though not as large and dangerous as it was on the plane.

 

“So this is where you get all ya knick knacks?” Fresh ask as he hopped around a pile of broken grandfather clocks.

 

Errorist nodded “yep sometimes i bring IC here to help me carry them back home to fix” he picked up a small gear,probably one that belong to an watch as he put it in his pocket.

 

Fresh scratched the back of his head “wouldn’t be easier ta put them in your magic cape?”

 

Errorist looked at his scarf-cape hybrid and simply shrugged “it would,but it would also be a nightmare to clean out,you do not wanna know how many washing machines i’ve broken because i forgot i left a dinner table in there”

 

Fresh couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at the imagery.

 

“Anyways Fresh dear,its gonna be quite a walk,maybe you have some stories you would like to share?” the glitch questioned which kinda put fresh abit on edge.

 

“Ah well..i don’t think ya might understand them cause..”

 

“Oh right! Your from the other side” Errorist jumped in front of him,with sparkles in his eyes “what was that like?”

 

Fresh twiddle his thumbs “well..”

  
  
  


**_w̵̡̛̼̰̮̣̯͓͉̤̩̮̫̯̫̞̾̉̿̏͐͂̕͠͝ḧ̸̢̛̖̪̟̞̫̠͐̄͂͌́͌͛̊͘͝a̶̢̢̧͚̭̹̦͎̭̖̜͋͗̓̀͂ţ̷̬͎̜͎͇̦̹͂̉̈̈́̎̃́͝ ̵̧̞̬͚͚͕̩̣̥͚̬̩̘̈̏͌̄͒̍͌̔̒̄͘͜a̵̢̨̧̬̮͖̞̬̰̽͌͑̅̓̕͝ ̵͇͔̬̺̓̈́́͋͛̊̂̈́͋̚͘ų̵͔͒̿͗̇̊͂͐̑̓s̷̢̨̢̛̼̟̠͕̤̞̞̫͊̊̏̑̐̍̋̚͜ę̷̨͔̱̬̺̤͖̹͔̥͇̐̍͜l̷̝̘̼̰͓̪̀̈́̉̂̔̔̑́̌̌̓͑̚͜͝͠e̷̢̛͇̰̳̫͇͊͂̑̆̆͒͊͂̈́̉̈́̕͜ͅṣ̷̰͍̈́̆̿͛͛̍͌̈́̇͋͑̒͂͠͠s̸̛̘̭̐͛̈̒̐̾́̐͆̈́̆̉̈ ̴̠̜̭̼̥̣̀͌̎̐̽̿͐̅͋m̸̧̢͔͎͎̺̝͍̳̠̟̯̌̈͑̑̃̈̑̑̏̊̑͘͘͘į̸̧̡̧̖̙͓͇̺̼̣̝̮̺͌̑̍̂͂͊̂̾̾͘̕͘̕s̵̨̨̲̜̥̗̆́͗̓̎̆̇̌͆̚̚͠͝t̷̢̝̮̟̺̤̱͙͌̆̽̓̚a̵̡͖̜̥͕͓͚͉͂̏k̸̢̛͔̩̭̭̟̟̙̭͎̬̩̺̓̄̽̋̊͂͑͘ͅe̸͎̦̽̑̋̾̿̀͗̒͌͜͝_ **

  
  


Fresh shuttered slightly,the pain in his chest tighten.he didn’t want to think about them right now.

 

\--

 

A shadowy figure watched on behind a pile of trash as the duo walked to their destination.

 

The figure held out a walkie talkie “their both on their way,do you wish for me to strike now?”

 

“Not yet wait for them to get onto the bridge” the machine replied and the figure shifted back into the trash.

  
  


“Are ya telling me we have to go across  _ that _ ?” Fresh said out loud as he looked on at the rusty bridge,quickly changing the subject.

 

Errorist looked on with a concern look “I know it’s long and looks unsafe but this is just one of the many bridges we have to go through”

 

Fresh thought for a moment “hmm nah brah I’m good”

 

He took a step back before coming into contact with a cold armour body.

 

“Azure behind me isn’t he?” 

 

“Yep” Errorist replied wrapping his strings around Fresh’s body and threw him onto the bridge just in time to miss the hammer “and I suggest you get on the bridge if you don’t wanna become pounded parasite meat!”

 

Azure merely chuckled deeply lifting his hammer from the ground with ease,with a swift thrust of his hammer bones shot out of the ground.

 

The duo  haphazardly dashed towards the other side but soon enough bones shot out from the ground blocking the exit,trapping them.

 

“Well well not only have a caught one but two annoying brats Master will be pleased~” he said to himself out loud was bones hovered over them.

 

“This isn’t over!” Errorist hissed,his eyes searching for an exit.

 

“Oh?” Azure waved his hammer taunting them both “ and how do you plan on escaping?”

 

Errortist seemed a loss for words meanwhile Fresh noticed a bridge below their one,not planning ahead Fresh automatically grabbed the glitch’s hand.

 

“By seeing you later alligator!” Replied Fresh as  he leaped off without giving Errorist time to react.

 

Fresh definitely didn’t plan this through and didn’t realise how far the bridge below was as the two landed,Fresh having a more harsher landing as he felt pain ring throughout his rib cage.

 

Azure landed gracefully enough to not hurt himself “wow did you actually think that would work? How dumb do you think I am?”

  
  


Errortist had fallen a few inches from the evil royal guard seemly trying to get back up even if his vision spun around and blurred.he could only see Azure as a grey figure as the blue blur wrapped themselves around his neck and lifting him up.

 

“Look at yourself,how weak and fragile you’ve become” Azure taunted swinging his body around “depending on others to satisfy your own  selfish needs”

 

Errortist tried to talk back but all that came out was a small gag which Azure smile devilishly.

 

“How  _ pathetic _ ,you’re no hero” 

 

Fresh shakily stood up his body’s soul beating at a irregular pace taking a bit to adjust he soon realized what situation they were in,he could only stare as Azure as he summoned his war hammer,the grin on his face shown he is ready to smash him into smithereens.

 

Something  _ burned _ inside Fresh,he wasn’t sure if it was pain but nonetheless adrenaline pushed him to grab the nearest piece of trash, a old pipe and without thinking clear enough he managed to chuck a solid pipe right into the guard’s face.He stumbled back letting go of the glitch in the process as he stumble backwards to the edge of the cliff,Azure panicked and let go of his hammer trying to balance himself from meeting a certain death,Fresh now mostly acting on possessive instincts grabbed the hammer yanking it with such a force he pushed Azure closer to the edge,his heels kicking bits of rock down to the abyss.

 

Azure grabbed it barely just stopping him from falling but fresh had kept his grip on the mighty hammer.

 

“Listen here brah”Fresh threatened “ **keep.your.hands.off.** **_my_ ** **.Error!** ”

And with a swift push forced Azure to fall down below,he melted to the darkness with a loud roar then a sudden crack.

 

_ Silence _ .

 

Fresh had burned up all his energy as he fell to his knees panting heavily,what the heck did he just do? This wasn’t in his nature to kill someone out of... _ anger.  _ He was resourceful and put use into his hosts but..this felt odd.

 

“Ya alright E?” He panted out watching the glitch get up weakly.

 

Errortist had probably vomited at some point as he wiped his mouth.

 

“y-yeah I think Fresh dear,thank y-you for saving me” he blushed remembering how Fresh called him ‘his Error’

 

“N-no problem E” Fresh huffed 

 

Errorist looked around,trying to get a understanding of where they were “L-let’s find some place to rest Fresh dear,there should be one nearby” He replied 

 

“Yayyy” the parasite celebrated tiredly “can ya help a B up? I can’t feel my legs”

 

—————

 

“Sir Smokey” a distorted voice called as the robed figure opened the door with a screeching noise emitting from it,the figure turned off the walkie talkie letting the silence deafen the room.

 

Smokey with his back against the door did not speak nor move his tail.

 

“The harsh circle of life continues” they said as they held out a dusty war hammer “I am sorry for your loss” the figure plucked a flower from their robe and gently place the hammer and flower onto the ground.

 

“I shall take care of them” the figure spoke.

 

Smokey stood up,clenching his fists.

 

“ **No”** he hissed emitting smoke from his jaws **“I want to end them** **_myself_ ** ”

  
  
  



End file.
